Strange Days
by ArianandXaia
Summary: What happens when a Hogwarts student is the only other one spared from Nightmare's spell to make everyone fall asleep? The school becomes a disaster area. Especially when said student has a prank record to rival the Weasley Twins'. One-Shot. Rated K plus to be safe. WARNING: Random


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with my first one-shot! So basically, I was watching the Strange Days episode of Ultimate Spider-Man, and I saw Sam sleeping and then I got this plot-bunny, what would happen if this happened to a Hogwarts student who didn't fall asleep through the episode. This doesn't have anything to do with the plot of the episode.**

**Warning: I wrote this at 10:00 at night so it is**_** completely**_** random.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man or Harry Potter…sadly**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

"I just had the weirdest dream!" said Peter as he woke up.

"Your Aunt looked like a spider, you had extra arms." Danny said from the desk beside his.

"That's creepy…how did you know?"

"I was there, dream walking. But it wasn't natural."

_**Somewhere in Scotland…**_

Everyone around her started dozing off, even Professor Snape. "THIS IS WEIRD!" she screamed as her fellow students all started falling asleep. Why was she not asleep you may ask? She'd had 50 cups of coffee during breakfast.

When everyone had fallen asleep she stood up from her chair and walked over to Snape and poked him as hard as she possibly could. He continued snoring. She grinned and walked back to her desk. She checked the potion she was supposed to be making.

She picked it up and walked over to Professor Snape. "I've wanted to do this since my first class with you." She dumped the contents of the cauldron over his head.

Not even a twitch.

She went to her bag and pulled out her Sharpie, her wand, and her favorite video-camera, then skipped out of the dungeon singing, _It's a Beautiful Day_ by Michael Bublé. She ran into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room where the Slytherin girl who had been her arch-enemy since the Sorting Ceremony their first year lay sleeping.

She took out the Sharpie and started drawing. She wrote the words "I love unicorns and rainbows and narwhals!" in big girly writing across her forehead. Immature, but now she was ahead in the Prank Wars. She also drew a very convincing dark mark on her right fore-arm.

She took a picture of her masterpiece, and then headed off to do all the pranks she'd been planning since day one.

**USMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUS MUSMUSMUSMUSM**

In a dimension far away, a teen in a spider costume held a "magical" microphone.

"It's a wonderful day here in the Nightmare Lounge." It he prattled on a bit and then got to his point. "It's just a nightmare!"

_**Back in Hogwarts…**_

It was almost 7:00 pm when people started waking up from the nightmares.

As she ran, she pulled out a notebook of the pranks she had wanted to do.

•_ Dump potion over Snape_

•_ Draw all over arch-nemesis_

•_ Decorate halls with toilet paper_

•_ Sneak into the kitchens_

•_ Flood Filch's office_

•_ Egg the Slytherin Common Room_

•_ Burn all the exams_

•_ Fill the great hall with Gummy Bears_

•_ Charm the eagle guarding the stairs to Dumbledore's office to say "Ooh, you're in trouble!"_

•_ Dye Malfoy's hair tie-dye._

Were but a few things on the list.

She sprinted down to the dungeon, just barely making it before everyone woke up.

"AGH!" screamed Snape as he woke up to potion in his face. She sniggered, a bit too loudly. "Miss Dawson! Do _you_ know how this happened?" he said in a downright murderous tone.

She put on an innocent face. "I have no idea, professor."

The bell rang and she skipped out of the dungeons and up to the Great Hall for supper.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

"Hey how do you spell Doofus backwards!?" asked Sam with a Sharpie out. Suddenly a white rabbit popped out of the hat in Peter's arms.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" He ran out of the room screaming.

Peter opened his eyes and smirked. "Sweet Dreams."

**USMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUSMUS MUSMUSMUSMUSM**

**Thanks so much for reading! I had fun writing this, and I hope you guys had fun reading it! A few quick things: **

**I didn't originally plan on the clips of Ultimate Spider-Man but then I thought it would be a good way of showing how far along the story was.**

**The UK is about 5 hours ahead of New York, so I figured at the beginning of the episode it was like 9 am in the morning, which would mean it was about 2 pm in the afternoon at Hogwarts. And when they defeated Nightmare it was about 2 pm in the afternoon, so it would be 7 pm at Hogwarts.**

**Emma Dawson is a Ravenclaw by the way, but I didn't feel that was very relevant to the story so I left it out.**

**Thanks again for reading! Remember, reviews make a hyperactive teenager veeeeeery happy.**

**~AaX (a.k.a. Snowy)**


End file.
